The Jokers Ace
by CrowsAce
Summary: The Joker has two daughters, however they are not what you would expect them to be.
1. Prologue

**The Jokers Ace**

**Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to DC, belongs to DC… and not me… obviously**

**Prologue**

_People's thoughts_

* * *

A three year old girl with dark hair and wide blue eyes walked over to her mother who was lying on a bed, a look of joy on her face as she looked up from the bundle in her arms and over to the little girl.

"Aise, say hello to your baby sister."

The three year old climbed on the bed and looked curiously at the baby inside.

"Whats her name mama?"

"Hannah, Hannah Lilly Quinn."

* * *

A/N: So this is my try at the Joker has a kid story, I did write two different ones, but then decided to make them one story so therefore two daughters.

Also with Aise's name i'm going to be spelling it as Aise, I have two friends with that name, one is spelt Ais and the other Aise. The only time in this story Aise's name is spelt Ace is when people beside her mum and sister are speaking to her (and thats only when the find out her name)


	2. Chapter 1

**The Jokers Ace**

**Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to DC, belongs to DC… and not me… obviously**

**Chapter one**

**A/N:** All chapters will at least be a 1,000 or more, also I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

_People's thoughts_

* * *

Hannah loved school, she wasn't sure why. Well, she did, it was the only normal thing in her life.

She would listen as her friends complain about it, about the teachers, about the school work and the homework, but she loved it.

Though when you're parents are considered deranged lunatics, (especially her dad) school was the perfect distraction from her home life, she also loved spending time with people her own age, her dad didn't think she really needed to go to school however her mum encouraged it, even her sister encouraged it, though she didn't go to school herself, her sister was only three years older than herself, and Hannah being only 14 made Aise 17, so why her sister doesn't go seemed odd to her, but then again Aise has never been able to do or get away with much like she had.

It was no secret to either sister (or anyone else who knew the joker had daughters) that their dad had a favourite daughter, not that either of them knew who it was, but they could guess.

Her sister, Hannah loved her with all her heart, but Aise could just confuse the crap out of her. One minute she would be all nice and then she would snap, she was just like their dad, _(though if you like life you would never say that to her face!)_ she even looked like him, Aise was tall at 5'9ft and had pale soft features, she was basically the female version of the dad, green hair and all, except for the eyes, instead of their dad's brown she had her mums light blue, Hannah had her dads brown eyes (however her brown eyes didn't shine with insanity like her dads), however unlike Aise, she was the spitting image of their mum.

You wouldn't think to look at both girls, that they were both actually related, they literally had no resemblance even their height, Aise got her height from their dad who was 6'0ft, and she get her height from her mum who was 5'6ft, so Hannah was only 5'6ft herself.

It was probably a good thing Aise didn't go to school when thinking about it, she remembered once a long time ago when Aise first went out on her own, she came running back in twenty minutes later, Hannah didn't know what had happened, but now if Aise ever goes out she makes sure to always wear a hoodie, _I guess when you look like our dad, you may encounter some problems, you know mainly because people fear you and/or try to attack you for looking like a psychopathic killer._

* * *

A bell rang signalling the end of another school day, quickly writing in her school planner the maths homework, she the stuffed her school equipment and books into her shoulder bag and made her way out of the class.

"You took your time!"

Hannah rolled her eyes at the girl in front of her, before giving a small bow.

"Oh I'm so terribly sorry, I didn't mean to keep your royal highness waiting."

Both girls laughed before linking arms and walking towards another class room to wait for their other friend.

Hannah glanced at the girl next to her, she was a pretty girl with red hair and hazel eyes, her name was Jenny but everyone called her 'Ginger', not out of cruelness mind you, they all called her ginger for her lover of all foods with ginger in it, it could be broccoli sprinkled with ginger and she would love it.

So unlike their other friend, Martha, she was a very picky girl, you could tell just to look at her that she was a right madame, her parent's have even given her the nickname Veruca Salts, she was just that spoilt, however she was incredibly smart (though no where near as smart as some of the people Hannah knew). They had a few other friends around the school, however the only other friend that they would consider part of their little group didn't go to their school, however they would be seeing him tomorrow.

Till then it was just going to be the three of them.

"So what you up to tonight Hannah?"

"Oh," hiding away in my room and hoping dad and Aise don't start fighting again. "nothing much, probably just gonna do my homework, why?"

"Good so that means you're not gonna be busy now!"

"... Well no."

"Goodie, then we can all go shopping then!"

"What, now. But it's Friday, and everyones finished school, its going to be packed!"

"So, it'll be fun! We haven't been shopping in ages!"

She chuckled at her friends dramaticness, "We went shopping last saturday."

"Oh hush up, it'll be fun."

They stopped outside one of the classrooms that still had some students inside.

Hannah peeked inside the small window on the door to see Martha and a few other students scribbling away in their workbooks, before turning back to look back at her friend.

"You do realise we will probably have to wait an hour for her to finish… again."

'Ginger' sighed dramatically before collapsing on the floor, shrugging her shoulders Hannah followed suit and collapsed next to her.

* * *

A bell chimed as the door to the little corner shop was open, the man behind the till glanced up suspiciously from the till as he eyed the person that had the hood up and covering their face that had come in and began walking around the shop, one hand with black painted nails trailed across the items on the shelf, stopping occasionally to pick up a random item before putting it back.

After a minute of this, the man from behind the till soon got annoyed, thinking the worse of the hooded teen, he got out from behind the till and marched over to the teen, who turned to stare at the man whilst he began saying in an annoyed tone,

"If your gonna buy something buy it! Don't waste my time, and another thing take that hood off it's…"

He trailed off as he yanked the hood off the girls head, revealing unnaturally white skin and green hair, slightly shocked blue eyes stared back before they dulled somewhat and the muttered, "Not again."

The man screamed.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter in the same day… Never happened before… ever… I hope this was OK, please R&R :)

~Crow


End file.
